


The stars we know are already dead

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: It only takes one moment to destroy a life. Ronan's life gets destroyed by Thanos when he uses the Time Stone. Now he will never see the person he loves again.





	

It had only taken one moment for Peter's entire world to be destroyed. Ronan had been standing right next to him, but then Thanos had decided to do something about their heavy hitter. He had pointed his golden glove in their direction, and, in a blinding, green flash, Ronan had vanished without a trace.

Sometime later, that Strange guy who called himself a doctor, told Peter that the green stone was the Time Stone. Furthermore, he explained that it was impossible to know where to find Ronan — or rather when to find Ronan. He could be in the future or he could be in the past; the possibilities were endless.

Though, they surmised that he had been sent to the future. In the past there was the possibility that he could leave them clues to help them destroy Thanos. In another universe of course, not their own. Time travel was complicated, and Peter understood very little — except for the fact that his lover was gone.

 

☆

 

Ronan didn't know where he was. One moment he was standing back to back with Peter and Mantis, and the next they were gone. He had been transported elsewhere. Alone but for dusk and stones. He couldn't explain it. Was it an illusion made by Thanos that showed him… what exactly? A dead planet? Being all alone with his beautiful lover nowhere to be found? Ronan's worst nightmare?

No, this didn't even come close to his worst nightmare.

He continued to stay on guard and waited.

For an hour.

For two.

For three days.

Nothing happened. The most exciting thing was an impromptu visit by a small yellow bird.

Ronan finally decided to move. He needed to find out where he was and how to get back to Peter; Peter wouldn't survive without him. He decided that it was best to head in the direction of the sun rise. At some point he would find a city, he was sure of that.

He didn't find a city.

However, after four daunting days, he was able to find a little farm inhabited by an old couple and some strange animals that Ronan had never seen before. They fed and clothed him, for which he gave thanks by helping them on the farm for two days. But this wasn't a life for him; he'd prefer anything over the life of a farmer he came to find. So, they brought him to the next city — there was no way he would have managed the trek on his own, not trudging in the hot sun while wearing his heavy battle armor.

It was a small town, but somehow it still boasted a space station — a fact that Ronan greatly appreciated. Now he was finally able to contact Peter and find his way home. They hadn't spent so much time apart in a long time and Peter was likely worried sick.

He knew that Peter was still alive. The scruffy Guardian was not only the love of his life, but also his soulmate. Ronan would know if he had been seriously hurt or if he had died, wouldn't he?

Their strategy had been perfect in every way. There was no way that Thanos could have prevailed. Also, the universe was still alive. Wasn't that proof enough that they had succeeded?

Even though he had the means to reach out for help, even though he remembered the contact information of the Milano perfectly, Ronan was unable to reach Peter. Something had gone wrong. First of all, the console looked off; he had never seen one like this before. It wasn't even an outdated model, but something new and altogether different. Then it stated that no existent ship had those credentials or contact information.

But he needed to get back to Peter!

He had to find him. Even if Peter was in the furthest arm of the galaxy, unreachable from this planet, Ronan could always return to Hala. He wasn't the Supreme Accuser for nothing. Inactive Accuser perhaps, but an Accuser nonetheless.

He managed to be hired by a transport ship as part of the protection detail in exchange for ferrying him to a larger planet within Hala’s star system. The situation wasn't ideal, but he wouldn't complain. Every inch closer to Hala was an inch closer to Peter. That was all that mattered.

The trip occurred without a hitch but, when he left the ship, Ronan couldn't believe his eyes. The once beautiful Kree city had been turned into a gambling mecha for the lowest of the low. Not even Rocket would visit it by his own free will. What had Thanos done? Had he used the Reality Stone to make Ronan live in a world he never wanted to live in?

More than ever, it was imperative that he get to Hala.

It wasn’t easy. Somehow his Units were no longer an accepted currency. He wanted to transfer the money since he didn’t have any with him, but his account, for all intents and purposes, did not exist. Ronan needed to go to Hala as fast as possible, so he succumbed to the inevitable and sold his armor, something that he’d never consider if he had any other choice. Of course it was a bad deal for him, but he didn’t expect anything more from a town like this. Nothing mattered if he wasn’t able to find Peter.

Ronan sat in the waiting hall, killing time until his flight to Hala boarded, when he saw a news screen. In that moment, his whole world shattered.

Thanos hadn’t used the Reality Stone to put him into the worst scenario Ronan could imagine.

He had used the Time Stone.

Thanos had sent him 2000 years into the future.

He would never see his Peter again.

 

☆

 

His life as he knew it had ended in that fateful instance two years ago and yet he was still alive. Two years prior he had discovered the fact that Thanos had sent him into the future and, from that day on, had tried everything to claw his way back. He had even visited Terra, Asgard and a host of other planets where they claimed to be proficient in the use of magic. But his attempts were in vain. No one had been able to send him back where he belonged.

He tried everything in his power to figure out what had happened to Peter in the interim. He didn’t expect it to be too hard, the Star-Lord had been a hero after all. But his research led to nothing but dead ends. At one point his Guardians of the Galaxy were no longer mentioned in the archives, and the thread of Peter’s destiny had been lost.

Did he fall in love again? Did he live a long life? Did he search for Ronan every day for the rest of his life? Did he turn evil upon the loss of the love of his life? Ronan couldn’t know for sure.

He could only hope that Peter had found happiness again. He didn’t want him to be sad, Peter was one of the people who needed to able to smile.

The archives showed that there were several individuals in the present who called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, but they were not _his_ Guardians of the Galaxy. They were just a bunch of stupid kids who tried to live up to Peter's legacy and to save the universe. Apparently they did a mediocre job, but Ronan couldn’t find it in himself to care. There was no way they knew anything about Peter; there were never such happy happenstances in his life. And so, he didn't even try.

One of the new Guardians shared the same name as Peter’s former boss/adoptive dad, and he was also Centaurian. That was surely nothing more than a funny coincidence.

Ronan didn’t want to be alive anymore. Why should he? He had no reason. Peter was gone and the Kree didn’t know him, nor need his skill set any longer. They had other Accusers, other Kree who would honor Hala’s name. But despite the desire to do so, he wasn’t allowed to kill himself. Suicide was one of the lowest things a Kree like him could do, and Ronan would never dare.

He would not meet Peter in the afterlife after all since his lover was no Kree, so, while there was no reason to live, there wasn’t even a reason for him to die.

 

☆

 

Ronan was sitting in a bar on Chandilar.

Recently he had remembered that the Majestor of the Shi’ar Empire, Kallark, was essentially immortal. Ronan was playing with the thought of paying him a visit. He had been around during Peter’s lifetime and they had befriended each other at one point. Perhaps he knew what had happened to him. On the one hand, Ronan needed to know about Peter, but on the other hand he didn’t know if he could stomach it. He didn't want to know about his suffering. So, instead he visited the planet, lurking around in bars that Peter would have loved, without paying Kallark a visit.

The bar in which he currently resided was dark, but there were some dancers. Ronan couldn't stand to watch them for too long. They always reminded him of his dancer. He melancholically focused on a burn hole in the table. If he looked up someone might feel the urge to approach him and sit down on his table. Or worse: talk to him.

Despite Ronan’s efforts to appear uninviting, a figure sat down on his table. Great. Wasn't that exactly what he had tried to avoid? Ronan glanced up.

The person wore a long black coat with a hood covering his face. In the dim light Ronan wasn't able to make out their face, but they appeared to be Xandarian, possibly Terran, or some other species that had pink skin. The interloper had skin just like his Peter, if perhaps a bit more sun kissed and with less facial hair. Ronan even missed Peter’s beard despite his complaints about the almost non-existent scratching that he claimed to feel when they had kissed.

Fortuitously, the newcomer already had a drink. Good. That meant that the waiter wouldn't come to their table and harry Ronan further. He looked back down at the burn hole. As long as the stranger didn't speak to him, Ronan was fine with them sitting at his table.

 

☆

 

Peter Quill thought it was a nice night to get a drink or two.

These days, he almost never drank anymore after a period in which he had tried to drown the loss of his friends and his family, including the love of his life. He missed Ronan immensely, it was almost pathetic.

If Ronan knew, he would likely laugh at him. But Peter would probably never know for sure. Thanos had sent Ronan to the end of the universe and, despite his superior genetics, not even Peter would be able to survive that long. If Ronan were sent to any other point in history, Peter had kept the Guardians of the Galaxy alive as a failsafe. Of course, they were a whole new bunch of characters, but they were competent. And more importantly, they knew about his situation with Ronan and how to contact Peter if his lost love should ever turn to them.

He went to a bar that reminded him of the better times when he was still a Guardian. They even had some of the old drinks, you just had to ask the barkeeper for them directly. Unfortunately it was pretty packed this evening. So, Peter wasn’t able to claim a lonely table in a corner as he would on any other day. Instead, he invited himself to the table of a solitary, hooded figure. As Peter sat down, the person looked up for a brief moment. He was a blue Kree, a Kree out of all of the species that existed. Of course.

For a moment Peter felt sick.

Why did it have to be a Kree? And why did he still pine for Ronan so much? It had been over 2000 years. Anyone else would have gotten over the loss, or found happiness in another place and another bed. But no, he, Peter Quill, was still as in love with Ronan now as he had been every day that they had shared together.

He turned his head away from the Kree, quaffed his drink, and tried to focus on the dancers. They were beautiful. The way they moved reminded him of the way Ronan had moved when he was training.

No. What the hell was wrong with him today? Why did everyone and everything remind him of Ronan?

He should just hook up with someone, get his body and his mind occupied for a few hours. It had helped before, it would help now, too. Maybe one of the dancers would be interested in something a bit more private. Perhaps even the Kree from his table. He really missed the length and breadth of a Kree between his legs. Maybe he’d hook up with them both. The more, the merrier, and the less time that he had to think about Ronan.

His face turned towards the massive Kree, so that he could gauge what that guy looked like. He wouldn’t sleep with him if he looked too much like Ronan.

 

☆

 

The person from his table was looking at Ronan. Why were they doing that? Ronan glared back.

Back in his time, absolutely no one would have ever dared to challenge him in this manner. The people knew who he was and feared him for it. They didn’t size him up as if he were some kind of animal being sold at market.

“What do you want?” he growled deeply.

“Nothing," the person mumbled. “Just checking you out.”

No. It was impossible. Ronan knew this man’s voice. He had heard it upon waking nearly every day. He would never forget it. This voice, this perfect voice, how dare the stranger sound like that? How dare he sound just like Peter?

“Leave it, or you’ll regret it.”

“Alright, alright," Not-Peter said. “I’ll stop looking at you if you take off your hood. And if it makes you feel better, I’ll take off mine.”

“...”

Not-Peter leaned over to Ronan and lowered his voice. “If you want, we can also take off the rest of our clothes and have some fun together.”

As much as Ronan would love to hear more words like this, as much as Ronan needed to hear Peter’s voice, as much as Ronan craved to hear Peter’s voice moan his name again, he couldn’t stand it. This person may have sounded eerily similar, but he wasn’t Peter. He would never sleep with anyone besides Peter, especially not when it was some random hookup in a dubious bar.

“I do in fact not want to see you naked.” Ronan stood up and left the bar.

 

☆

 

Oh well, no Kree for him tonight.

Peter knew that he shouldn’t have so explicitly said the thing about taking off their clothes. The guy was a Kree after all. Ronan would have killed him if he ever dared to say stuff like that to him before they had started to be a couple.

 

☆

 

Ronan sat naked on the bed of the little room that he had rented and buried his face in his hands.

There was a man out there who had Peter’s voice. There was a man out there who had Peter’s voice, and who had tried to get into his pants. Maybe he should go back. Maybe this was the only way that he could ever find a piece of happiness, even if it was just a voice. Maybe he should go and sleep with the person. He didn’t have to look at him, he could just close his eyes and pretend that it was Peter. It was probably the only way that he could ever feel close to Peter again.

He should kill the guy for the insolence of stealing Peter’s voice. But he wouldn’t. Despite everything, Ronan had enjoyed the little scene. He was overjoyed having heard Peter’s voice again after going so long without.

 

☆

 

Peter finished his drink and left the bar. Something had felt off about his meeting with the Kree. Somehow it had felt familiar, as if he knew him. But that was impossible. He hadn’t talked to any Kree in ages with the exception of this one.

He didn’t feel like going back to the room that he had rented yet. Instead, he strolled aimlessly through the streets. There weren’t many people outside and there were even less the closer it came to dawn, but Peter didn’t care. He wandered with no destination in mind and without paying attention to anything.

Sooner than he expected, the sun rose above the buildings of the city. It was finally time to get back to his room. It was a decent room with a kind landlady. Peter had even flirted a little bit with her to get the nicer and more spacious of the two available rooms for rent in the quaint house. The other room was decent as well, but Peter was convinced that his room was the nicer one.

Despite the long night, he wasn’t tired. The older he got, the less he needed to sleep to the point that these days 12 hours every 3 days was sufficient. But he still needed to eat like any other person in the universe. His lovely landlady even allowed him to use the kitchen for preparing breakfast, and so the rumbling in his stomach gave him a reason to get back with haste.

Plus, he needed to go to the bathroom, having walked the whole night through the city without a toilet nearby. He didn’t want to pee just anywhere, no he needed a real toilet, so he decided that it really was time to get back.

 

☆

 

Ronan hadn’t been able to fall asleep for one second; he hadn’t even been able to doze for a short time. Now he saw that the sun was rising and taking any opportunity for rest along with it. And whose fault was that? Peter’s, of course. Even in death his lost love kept him awake all night long.

As the sun climbed further, Ronan’s bladder had begun to complain. So he rose from the bed to put on some pants and make his way to the toilet. He didn’t want the landlady nor the other guest to see him naked.

Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, he spotted a figure out of the corner of his eye — it was the person with Peter's voice! Did he follow him or was this just a weird coincidence? Did the other person rent the adjacent room? He better have. Ronan didn't want anyone to follow him, especially not to a place where he was vulnerable. He hoped the person was gone when he left the bathroom again — for the other person's sake.

As luck would have it, the stranger from the bar was still there when Ronan left the bathroom, leaning against the wall like a prostitute. No person with Peter's voice should stand like that!

Ronan tried to ignore him, but it didn't work. He growled softly as he passed by and returned to the relative safety of his room.

 

☆

 

Dang. Kree in the house! Half-naked Kree in the house! Hot, half-naked Kree in the house!

Apparently his sweet and tiny landlady had rented the other room to one of the hottest living Kree. The guy was almost as hot as Ronan! He hoped…

Unfortunately, time hadn't been kind to his memory of Ronan. He had lost all pictures 1000 years ago when he had to serve a stint in prison for 17 years or so. And the memories in his head… well, it was only natural that he forgotten certain faces. Ronan's face had been one of them. He hadn't forgotten everything. For instance, he could never forget these beautiful eyes nor the cute way he pouted, but he had forgotten _certain details_.

Regardless, this anonymous Kree was smoking hot, especially in the dark hall. And he was almost naked. He had the beautiful muscular body that only a Kree who had trained for countless years could have sculpted. Peter grabbed the guy's arm.

“Don't touch me.” His voice was so rich and deep. If Peter closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that it was Ronan.

“Don't leave. Please.” Neither of them said anything for a moment.

“Why?”

Why? Why indeed? Because he missed his lover. Because Peter was starved for affection. Because Peter wanted this Kree; he needed to pretend that this Kree was his Ronan if only for a moment. He just needed him.

“Does it matter?” Peter whispered.

“Yes, it does. I have no reason to stay if you don't give me any.”

“I can't give you a reason; it's too personal. I don't want things with you to become personal. I want us to stay as anonymous as possible. Only spend some time together. No words, no light. We will leave as we came, as strangers. I don’t even want to know your name.”

“...”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that," he mumbled and let the guy’s arm go. It really hadn't been appropriate to hold the Kree’s arm and to make him such an offer. No self-respecting Kree would ever accept it. Even his Ronan would never say yes.

“... Finish your business, get yourself washed up. Afterwards you'll meet me in my room", the Kree commanded after a moment of silence.

“Oh. Okay.” He really had accepted the offer. Peter had to swallow. He knew every time he had sex with someone who wasn't Ronan was essentially cheating on him. Each and every misstep made him die a little bit more on the inside. But he just wasn't made for living without sex for thousands of years.

 

☆

 

After Peter had paid a visit to the bathroom he knocked on the Kree's door. Maybe the man hadn't meant it. Perhaps it was a joke or something that Peter had either dreamed or hallucinated.

“Come in.”

Peter tried to open the door without making any noise, then entered the room. It was completely dark inside and Peter couldn't see a thing. He wasn't even able to find the bed much less figure out where the Kree resided.

“Close the door. The bed is on your left.”

He closed the door and slowly walked towards the bed. But, before he blindly plowed into it, strong arms stopped him. Kree were able to see slightly better in the dark than Terrans, but most of the time it didn't help them. It had only ever helped Ronan to find his way to bed without turning on the lights.

“Take off your clothes.”

Peter shuddered. How did the Kree know that he loved it when someone gave him orders? Or was that just a coincidence? Peter didn't know and he didn't care. He didn't ask any questions, merely obeyed the command, removing his clothes and letting them fall next to the bed. Or at least he hoped. It didn't sound as if they were falling onto the bed.

When he was finally naked, the Kree took his hips and pulled him closer. Those massive hands were doing no more than simply touching him and Peter already felt like he was in heaven. Those hands were just like Ronan's, as far as he could remember. They were strong and firm, but every touch was soft as if he feared to break Peter if he tightened his grip.

The Kree placed a soft kiss on Peter's stomach and he had to shudder. This was such an unnatural gesture for a Kree, at least when they were not exclusive lovers.

“You will never talk to anybody about this night, you will never even mention it the slightest. What will happen between us, will stay between us. And it will be a one-time only thing. Do you understand me?”

“Of course I do. I'm not dumb. I just sound that way," Peter mumbled.

The Kree laughed softly and pulled him onto his lap. “I don't think you sound stupid. You sound like a person who doesn't think before he acts.”

Peter had to grin. “This describes me surprisingly well.”

“One more thing, I'm not a person for foreplay-"

“Don't worry, me neither. I don't even want this right now.” Peter only needed rough sex, nothing more.

“... Nor aftercare", he finished. “I don't cuddle.”

“No Kree does.” No Kree, except for Ronan. And even then, only ever with him.

The man raised a brow. “Do you have history with Kree?”

“A bit", he admitted. “I had a lover once. But that's long over.”

“...”

“Don't worry. I won't get clingy.”

“Good… and now you have to stop talking," he said, grabbed Peter's face and kissed him.

It was such a wonderful kiss. Peter hadn't been kissed like this in ages, he thought. Actually he hadn't been kissed in months, if he remembered right. Peter was in heaven. The Kree knew exactly how to kiss him, he knew exactly what to do with his tongue to make Peter go crazy. It was as if he was kissing Ronan.

Was reincarnation a thing? Did Pama grant some Kree the ability to be reborn? Did Ronan come back to him? He knew that wasn't possible, Ronan was probably not yet back in existence, but still… Peter was a romantic, he wanted to believe in such a thing.

He sighed softly. It was just too good.

“I need you inside of me now," he whispered. “I don't care about anything else.”

The Kree hummed. He was so much like Ronan. Without stopping to kiss him, he pushed Peter on his back. “Spread your legs.”

Peter obeyed happily.

“...You're Terran, are you not?”

“I am. I hope that’s not a problem for you.” Terrans were everywhere these days, but some species, especially stronger species, didn't want to have sex with them in fear of destroying their weak bodies.

“I once had a lover who was Terran.” He put a hand on Peter's chest and let it slide down slowly. Peter shivered.

“But he's long dead.” He sounded sad.

“I'm sorry for your loss.”

“It doesn't matter.”

There was a short and awkward silence.

“Let’s start to prepare you…”

 

☆

 

Peter walked towards the door.

It had been a beautiful night…morning…whatever, filled with countless rounds of sex. He had absolutely loved it. But too, he had absolutely hated it simply due to the fact that his partner had not been Ronan.

He felt hollow inside. Without Ronan in his life, everything was pointless, not even something as inherently satisfying as sex was the same. Once again he had cheated on Ronan.

As he entered his room he realized that he had begun to cry.

 

☆

 

Not-Peter had left the room.

This had been without a doubt the best sex Ronan had in the last two years. Okay, it had been the only sex Ronan had had in the last two years, but it had still been pretty good. It almost felt as if Peter was laying under him. It certainly sounded that way.

This Terran’s skills were in no way inferior to Peter’s. As a matter of fact, the only thing that was different was that everything had felt impersonal and rushed. It was nothing compared to the long hours he and Peter had spent in Peter’s room, exploring each other's bodies over and over again.

And now, it felt as if Ronan had lost him yet again.

As soon as the Terran had left the room, Ronan felt empty inside.

Had he just cheated on Peter? He knew, Peter was dead. But even that certainty didn’t make it feel less like a gross indiscretion.

Ronan knew he could never do such a thing again, even if the other person had Peter’s voice and felt just like him in every way. Because, the fact of the matter was that they were not Peter. Peter was gone.

He closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands. If he was Peter, he would have started to cry right now. But he wasn’t Peter. He was the Supreme Accuser, and Accusers were not allowed to cry.

 

☆

 

“Guess you have to see my face after all," said a familiar voice behind Ronan. It was Not-Peter. Who else?

Ronan was sitting at the little table in the kitchen with his back towards the door, eating his breakfast. He didn’t answer and continued to focus on his food. He really didn’t want to see the face of the person who was just rooting around in the kitchen for something edible.

“Hey, we’ve got cereal here! Nice!”

He could hear how Not-Peter put some into a bowl and poured something in there too. Probably milk. Not-Peter took his bowl and sat down on the chair next to Ronan.

Despite the lack of desire to see the guy’s face, Ronan couldn’t help himself. He froze.

The person next to him wasn’t just some anonymous man who shared the same voice as Peter. It was Peter. He looked exactly like him. That wasn’t possible; it had to be a sick cosmological joke.

“How dare you," Ronan growled.

“How dare I to eat my cereal with milk? Well, it’s pretty common and normal on Terra, so…”

“I don’t care about your cereal! How do you dare to not only share his voice, but look like him as well?”

“... Like who?”

“That’s even worse! You don’t even know who I mean!” Ronan shouted.

Not-Peter stayed calm and raised a brow. “Of course I don’t since you didn’t even mention any names. I’ve always looked this way. Had a longer beard for some time, but I still looked like myself and no one else.”

“You look like Peter Quill.”

“Of course I do! I am Peter Quill!”

This wasn’t possible. “No. He’s dead.” This couldn’t be possible.

“I’m pretty much alive, thank you.”

“... How are you still alive after 2000 years?”

“I just didn’t- what? After 2000 years?” Peter looked at him in confusion. It seems as if he didn’t remember Ronan.

“It’s me, Ronan.”

 

☆

 

No.

Peter’s heart started to race. That couldn’t be possible.

Ronan was-...

Ronan had been-...

Ronan had been sent into the future.

Miraculously, Peter had finally found him. By accident perhaps, but he had found him.

“How long have you been around?” he whispered.

“... Two years.”

Two years already? “... Why did you never contact me?”

“How should I have done that?” Ronan asked. “I thought you were dead.”

“But the Guardians still exist… I thought you might go to them… They could have contacted me!”

Ronan started to pout. There he was, Peter’s cute little pout-cuser. “I didn’t think they knew you. I thought they were just a bunch of guys playing around with the name.”

This was apparently yet another of Peter’s strategies that hadn’t worked. One would have thought that his planning ability would have had improved with the years, but no. “And I thought you were long gone, and I’d never see you again.”

“I…”

Peter leaned over to Ronan and kissed him. He had to. He would kiss Ronan for the next 10 years straight if he could. “I love you, Ronan. I’ve missed you so much...”

Ronan hummed softly and put an arm around him. “I’ve missed you too. More than you could ever imagine.”

“There’s just one thing.” He could feel Ronan stiffening, preparing for the worst. Did he expect that Peter didn’t want him anymore as his partner? “I had forgotten what you’ve looked like…”

“...” Ronan softly stroked his hair. “2000 years is a long time. But now we’re together again, for as long as you want.”

“I want you to be by my side forever. Never leave me again.”

Ronan smiled. “I will never leave you again, Peter. Not even for a day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also thank you to sintero for making this fic even more beautiful <3 English is hard


End file.
